


With Me

by RedHedWitch



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHedWitch/pseuds/RedHedWitch
Summary: The fourth Hyperion party Rhys has been Jack’s plus one. Jack is consistent, through and through, but this threatens more than just consistency. It’s warm.—Another collection of very short drabbles, kinda smutty, kinda wholesome, kinda possessive.
Relationships: Handsome Jack & Rhys (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	With Me

|

“I want you to come with me,” Jack states.

And here he is. The _fourth_ Hyperion party Rhys has been Jack’s plus one. Jack is consistent, through and through, but this threatens more than just consistency. It’s _warm_. There’s something’s different, it lingers in the air. Jack trails off to the bar, orders two drinks and makes his way back to Rhys, who can’t seem to look away from him. Jack’s stride was almost predatory, and Rhys was his prey. 

Jack keeps him glued to his side the entire night, his large hand frequently making its way to Rhys’s hip where he’d press possessive fingers into him, silently but consistently reminding him:

‘ _You’re here with me_.’

||

Now three, four, five drinks in, he’s lost count, Jack keeps them coming.

Rhys doesn’t get to let go much, he relishes in the opportunity and savors each glass he’s been bestowed. It’s pure concentrated liquid courage and with its help and dirty whispers in his ear, Rhys boldly finds his hand trailing over Jack’s arms as they return to the bar for another round. His fingers mapping every detail.

Jack’s face is flushed, sweaty, and the smile spread across his face took Rhy’s breath right from his lungs like a swift punch and threatens to never let it return.

“We should really do this more often, cupcake,” Jack laughs.

|||

“ _Fuck_ ,” Rhys breathes out, it was pitiful, desperate. He was falling apart at the seams and _Jack_ was pulling the thread. 

His chest was fluttering, a deep red flush enveloped him from ear to ear. It grew hotter and darker as Jack’s fingers forced their way into Rhys’s waistline and inched ever closer to his groin. Jack stood behind him pressing notably tight jeans against Rhys’s backside pressing wet kisses and love bites along his neck, paying special mind to the spot under his ear that forced a helpless whimper each and every time Jack’s teeth grazed the skin.

“N-not here, people are watching...” Rhys says, words slurred and breath struck harsh with alcohol.

“Then I want you to come home with me.” Jack whispers, nipping at Rhys’s lobe as if he were punctuating.

 _Demanding_.

||||

Jack made good use of his weight to guide Rhys into his penthouse, their lips almost never parting. He kisses Rhys with vigor, heat, a lust that couldn’t be conquered with mere mouth-work as he toppled him onto the couch.

His large hands snaked under Rhys’s shirt and glided down his belly, landing right on his belt buckle. It offered little obstacle, quick fingers making even quicker work of Rhys’s pants and before long they where gone leaving only his Hyperion brand boxers and matching socks underneath.

Rhys reaches for Jack’s waist to return the favor. A soft grunt escapes Jack as he’s freed from the confines of his pants and it shoots down Rhys’s spine and triggers another bright blush spread wide across his cheeks.

“Tonight _you’re mine_ ,” Jack whispers.

And here he is.


End file.
